Kiss It All Better
by honorarylady
Summary: AU WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH Based on the song Kiss It All Better by He Is We


_He sits in his cell,_

_ And he lays on his bed,_

_ Covers his head, and closes his eyes._

All he sees are the memories of that night, years ago. He sees the same thing every night before he falls asleep. The smile, the fear, the hurt, the gun, and the blood.

"You know what?"

"What Stiles?" Derek asked as the couple walked down the sidewalk, away from the movie theater they just came out of.

"It wasn't that scary," Stiles said with an unimpressed shake of his head.

"Yeah," Derek laughed, "That's why you jumped every other second and cut the circulation from my arm you were holding my hand so tightly."

Stiles scowled and muttered, "Maybe I just won't hold your hand anymore then."

Derek laughed again and grabbed for Stiles' hand. Stiles tried to pull away, but Derek wasn't having that. He held on tightly and smiled at the younger man's pout.

Derek was more happy around Stiles than he had been in a long time. And his happiness was contagious. Stiles couldn't keep the frown on his face from turning into a smile for very long.

They continued walking down the street, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. Every once in a while Derek would brush his thumb over the back of Stiles' hand, causing Stiles to blush a little more. Derek would smile and try to meet the younger man's eyes as they drifted towards the ground.

Derek reached into his pocket to grab his car keys when they approached the parking lot, but he found nothing.

"Shit," Derek growled, "I think I left my keys in the theater. I'm gonna go back and get them. You. Stay here," He told Stiles.

"Yeah okay, I'll be fine," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes.

Derek paused for a minute and looked at his boyfriend. Then he leaned in and kissed him. Just a short press of soft lips, too short in Stiles' opinion. When Derek pulled away he brushed his thumb over Stiles' cheek and smiled before he turned around and started jogging back the way they had come.

Stiles stood there, leaning against the brick wall of a building in an alley, smiling to himself.

Derek Hale. Derek-fucking-Hale. How? Stiles honestly believed the guy was way out of his league, not just looks wise, but come on. Stiles was a hyperactive child with no brain-to-mouth filter and Derek was, well, Derek. But for some reason Derek liked him. And Stiles didn't want to question it too much.

Stiles had been waiting for a few minutes when he heard a sound from the other end of the alley. He turned his head to the right just enough to see a slightly staggering man shuffling towards him. Stiles straightened up enough to balance his weight on both feet. His heart beat quickened. The guy looked drunk, the way he was walking.

When the man was a few feet away he held up his hand which held a small gun.

Stiles immediately started to back away slowly. He just had to get out of the alley. Derek would be back any minute. Nothing bad was going to happen.

"Just give me your wallet kid, nobody has to get hurt," The man said in a shaky voice. He was obviously terrified of what he was doing. He wore a hood that covered most of his head, but Stiles could make out his lips which trembled as he spoke.

"Okay, man just calm do-" Stiles tried to say.

"Just give me the fucking wallet!" He was shouting. His hand around the gun was shaking furiously. His finger was trembling on the trigger.

"Okay, just give me a minute. You don't have-" Stiles' voice was cut off by the sound of a gun shot.

Stiles looked down slowly with wide eyes and saw a growing circle of blood on the side of his jacket. It took his brain a moment to catch up with what happened. Every part of his body was shaking uncontrollably. His legs collapsed underneath him. He started to feel the pain slowly expand from the wound, flowing throughout his body. Stiles looked up at the man and saw that he was trembling from head to foot and was staring at Stiles, horrified. He dropped the gun from his hand and Stiles could just barely hear the sound of it fall to the pavement. Blood was pounding in his ears. He doubled over and almost screamed, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a low grunt. The stinging pain was getting worse every second.

"Stiles?" The young man heard a familiar voice. Derek's voice. He also heard the sound of running. The man must be running away from the scene. "Stiles!"

He heard it much better this time. The voice was right next to him now. Derek put his arms around Stiles. He cradled him and rocked him back and forth as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Derek," Stiles huffed out. He felt dizzy and he was out of breath. His vision was starting to fade. He tried blinking, but black was closing in around Derek's face. _No, _Stiles thought, _I want to keep looking at him._

"I'm so sorry Stiles," Derek choked out, "I should have been here. I shouldn't have left you. I should have-"

"D-Der-" Stiles managed to get out, "It's okay. It'll be okay."

"No Stiles," Derek tried to get the words out. He felt like he was shaking more than the boy in his arms was.

"Derek... just."

_It's not your fault love, you didn't know._

_ You didn't know._

"What is it, Stiles? Please just say something. Please," Derek was whispering by now. He couldn't manage to speak any louder.

Stiles' eyes stopped blinking. His hands lost their grip on Derek's leather jacket and fell into his lap. His body stopped moving.

Derek kissed Stiles' face. He kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. "Everything will be alright."

He had one of his hands on the spot where the blood was drying on Stiles t-shirt. He had been trying to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood already. Too much bllod.

_He noticed the gun and his rage grew inside._

_ He said I'll avenge my lover tonight._

_ Now he sits behind prison bars._

_ Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms._

_ He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart, in the back of a man who tore his world apart._

_ He holds on to a memory. All it is, is a memory._

_ He cried stay with me, until I fall asleep._


End file.
